Stimmen
by M9
Summary: Voldemorts neuster Angriffsplan g


Disclaimer: Nix mir, alles JKR oder den Schauspielern. ;-)

Bemerkung: Entstanden ist das Ganze durch eine Diskussion mit unserer lieben Moirin und wegen der Tatsache, daß ich einfach nicht so auf die Stimme eines gewissen Herrn reagiere, wie es die restliche Weiblichkeit anscheinend tut. :-) Ursprünglich sollten es ja nur ein Drabble werden.. dann weitete es sich zum Dribbel und nun ist es mit 600-Wörtern glatt ein Doppeldribbel.. aber egal, das interessiert euch ja wahrscheinlich eh nicht.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Stimmen**

Das war der Tag, der Tag, den Severus Snape, Spion der Guten auf der Seite des Bösen, und einer der Obersten seines Meisters, gehofft hatte, nie zu erleben.

Doch nun konnte er es auch nicht mehr ändern.

Viel zu kurzfristig hatte er davon erfahren, daß sein Meister – du weißt schon wer – beschlossen hatte London anzugreifen. Eine Warnung an Dumbledore oder an eines der anderen Ordensmitglieder zu schicken, war ihm nicht mehr möglich gewesen und um nicht aufzufallen mußte er mit der großen Masse an Todessern mitziehen.

Vermummt in seine Todesserrobe stand er an vorderster Front, dachte schon, es würde beginnen, als einer der anderen Todesser herangeeilt kam und ihn anwies ihm zu folgen.

Snape konnte den Mann unter der Robe nicht erkennen, merkte aber bald, daß es wohl direkt zu Voldemort ging.

„Ja Meister?", er kniete nieder. Was konnte er wollen?

„Severus", begann der dunkle Herrscher. „Ich habe eine besondere Aufgabe für dich."

Snape wurde unwohl. Hatte Voldemort etwa entdeckt, daß er ein Spion war und schickte ihn nun auf eine Kamikazemission? Er fürchtete das Schlimmste.

Da landete ein dickes, zerfleddertes Buch vor seinen Füßen und als er es eingehender betrachtete, erkannte er ein Notenbuch. Vorsichtig blickte er auf, sah seinen Meister fragend an.

Dieser drückte ihm ein Megaphon in die Hand und befahl: „Sing!", deutete dabei in Richtung der Häuser.

Verwundert tat der Tränkemeister, wie ihm befohlen, nahm seine Maske ab, drehte sich in Richtung London und sang... und bald wurde ihm der teuflische Plan Voldemorts klar.

Seine Stimme wurde in alle Gebäude der Muggelhauptstadt übertragen und – sie hatte verheerende Wirkung. Beim Klang der samtig seidenen Stimme, welche die langsame Melodie fast schon hypnotisch wirken ließ strömten die Muggelfrauen aus ihren Häusern und warfen sich den Todessern, die durch die Straßen patrouillierten, geradezu freiwillig in die Arme, rissen sich dafür sogar teilweise von ihren Männern los und einige sprangen sogar aus den Fenstern der Häuser, um sich Hals über Kopf dem Mann anzuschließen, der jemanden mit so einer, eine angenehme Gänsehaut verursachende, Stimme befehligte.

Voldemort beobachtete das Ganze zufrieden und als Severus mit dem Lied fertig und die Frauen seine Anhänger – er würde sich einfach einen Harem mit ihnen zulegen – geworden waren ließ er sich das Megaphon wieder geben und drückte es nun Lucius Malfoy, den er ebenfalls hatte rufen lassen, in die Hände. Wieder kam der Befehl: „Sing!"

Der Blonde wunderte sich etwas, konnte er doch gar nicht singen. Aber natürlich tat er, wie Severus, wie ihm geheißen und setzte an. Doch sobald er seine Stimme erhob und sie zu den Muggeln geleitet worden war kam Geschrei auf: Hilferufe, Entsetzensschreie, Verzweiflungsschreie. Es klang einfach schrecklich. Und auch die Männer stürmten haltlos aus den Häusern, um sich den Todessern vor die Füße zu werfen. Allerdings nicht, um sich anzuschließen, sondern, um sich zu ergeben. „Gnaaadeeeee...", riefen die meisten dabei.

Der dunkle Herrscher war zufrieden. Er nahm Lucius das Megaphon aus der Hand und stand gefährlich grinsend auf. Gerade hatte er ohne einen Tropfen Blut zu vergießen London eingenommen, eine Stadt mit mehreren Millionen Einwohnern.

Hinter ihm stehend sahen sich die beiden ‚Sänger' unsicher und ein wenig Sorgenvoll an. Ob es nun gut oder schlecht war, daß Voldemort seine Angriffsstrategie geändert hatte, konnten sie in diesem Moment nicht sagen. Eines konnten sie allerdings sagen: Sie hätten die Wirkung ihrer Stimmen nie ‚so' eingeschätzt und wenn sie nicht bald einen gewaltigen Schnupfen bekamen würde Voldemort so mit einer Leichtigkeit die Muggel- sowie die Zaubererwelt besiegen und alle zu seinen Sklaven machen können.

Sie mußten sich unbedingt etwas einfallen lassen. Sonst war es ihre Schuld, wenn die Welt verloren war.

Ende

* * *

Na, wie war's? Bekomm ich nen Kommentar?

Ciao M


End file.
